Muerte en Westchester
by C.paz
Summary: Si el amor no se expresa pronto, quizás no haya una oportunidad. Este fic participa del reto"Nobelpriset i litteratur" del foro Groovy Mutations.


**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de Marvel, FOX, o de quien resulte ser su dueño legal. De fan para fan. La trama es un triste intento de adaptación de **Muerte en Venecia** de **Thomas Mann.**

…Recuerde que dije **triste** intento.

Este fic participa del reto "Nobelpriset i litteratur" del foro Groovy Mutations.

 _ **Muerte en Westchester**_

 _Desde muy joven, John siempre se sintió muy solo. Nacido en Australia y abandonado por todo el mundo, John comenzó una vida de delincuencia para sobrevivir. A temprana edad descubrió algo que lo cambiaría todo: poseía el factor-X, el cual le permitía manipular el fuego a su total antojo, aunque no pudiese crearlo. Y lo utilizó a su favor cada vez que pudo hacerlo, lo usaba para robar, para escapar de la policía e incluso para deshacerse de quienes consideraba un estorbo en su vida._

 _A los quince años, tras un gran altercado, John optó por cambiar su vida. El destino le había quitado a toda persona que le importase, pero al menos le había recompensado con un par de dones: la manipulación del fuego y el don de la labia, por lo que John decidió usarlo en su favor. Consiguió un cuaderno y un lápiz, y comenzó a escribir todas las historias que conocía en las calles, incluía detalles propios o modificada lo aburrido; era capaz de crear un universo completo en base a alguna frase suelta que hubiese escuchado por ahí. Su imaginación no tenía límite._

 _Un buen día, intentó robar a un hombre de traje que lucía muy elegante. John huyó lo más rápido que pudo, pero la policía lo alcanzó. Una vez en la comisaría, el hombre le ofreció un trato: si era capaz de escribir un libro completo en el mes antes de su juicio, él retiraría los cargos y John sería libre, de lo contrario, estaría en prisión hasta los veintiuno. John aceptó, no podría haber rechazado tal oferta. Ya fuera de la comisaría, John rebuscó entre sus ropas, pero no pudo encontrar su libreta. La había perdido._ "Él la tomó" _pensó St. John,_ "Por eso me propuso el trato".

 _Un mes, John solo tenía un mes para crear una historia desde cero._

 _Puso todo de sí, no quería ir a la cárcel. ¿Qué joven quiere hacerlo, de todos modos? Y lo logró. John logró cumplir con la fecha, y el hombre no solo retiró los cargos, sino que publicó su libro que se convirtió en la gran novedad de la temporada._

Hace ya un tiempo que Pyro, el afamado escritor best seller no publicaba nada, y para John, la persona tras el seudónimo, todas sus últimas obras eran iguales. Eran un completo sin sabor, repetitivas, todas trataban de lo mismo: la hermosa protagonista sin cerebro que corría directo hacia el peligro y que terminaba siendo salvada por el chico guapo del lugar. Claro que a veces variaba el lugar, podía ser la preparatoria, la universidad, un campamento de verano o la calle; variaban las características físicas y la época; y variaban los contextos, podían ser zombies o vampiros o delincuentes; pero todas, _todas_ , terminaban en lo mismo: un magnífico final feliz para todos.

Si bien había escrito su primer libro a los dieciséis años, Pyro creía ya no tener la imaginación ni inspiración para continuar a los veinticinco, por lo que decidió emprender el viaje.

Westchester era un apacible lugar al noreste de Nueva York. John Allerdyce consiguió una cómoda cabaña en lo alto de una colina, donde podía ver todo el valle y el pueblo, y podía apreciar las nubes y las aves todo el día. Un relajante lugar donde no hacer nada equivalía a tranquilidad. Donde podía dejar su mente vagar y encontrar paz.

Pero no era eso lo que él necesitaba. John quería volver a sus raíces, a esas historias que comenzaban con una conversación de extraños y que tomaban forma en su mente hasta crear relatos dignos de ser contados. Ya estaba harto de las cutres historias de amor entre adolescentes, ya no quería sentir que iba a vomitar arcoíris tras leer sus propios libros. No, Pyro quería emocionarse con su escritura, quería reír y llorar, quería amar y odiar a los protagonistas, quería que fuesen personas que pueden existir en el mundo real… Quería que personas reales protagonizaran sus libros.

Una tarde, ya harto de su auto exilio, John decidió bajar al pueblo y conocer el lugar. Una vez allí, notó que todas las personas se conocían entre sí, lo cual es lógico, considerando que era un pequeño pueblo y no la gran ciudad que era Nueva York. También notó que una gran mansión se alzaba entre el valle, pero que todos los pueblerinos la miraban con gran recelo. Cuando preguntó, le dijeron que ahí vivían seres extraños, que nunca bajaban al pueblo, excepto un joven ruso y una menuda morena que iban a hacer las compras, pero nadie de ellos salía de la mansión. Le dijeron, cuando preguntó, que el dueño era un pobre hombre que había quedado en silla de ruedas por una bala.

Fue exactamente eso lo que llamó la atención de John, ya que nunca había escrito nada sobre algún tipo de enfermedad o minusvalía, y decidió adentrarse en esa temática para escribir.

Comenzó su libro narrando la historia de un amor desdichado: un matrimonio quebrado por un tercero, un hombre que no quería ni podía perder a su esposa y que en una riña, el amante de su mujer, le disparó dejándolo sin poder caminar. Iba ya por la mitad del tercer capítulo cuando decidió investigar la verdadera historia. Después de todo, tampoco había podido terminar ninguno de sus libros con la frase "Basado en una historia real".

John caminó hasta la entrada de la escuela, donde una hermosa morena de cabello blanco lo recibió con una sonrisa que lo hizo sentir en casa, a pesar de no haberla visto antes. Ella lo invitó a entrar y lo guio hasta un despacho donde se encontraba aquel hombre del que le habían hablado. " _Bien, ¿Servirá si agrego que se volvió a casar con una mujer menor?"_.

-Su historia podría ser interesante, señor Allerdyce, sin duda compraría su obra, pero me temo que no es nada real.

-¿Cómo… Qué está diciendo?

-Mi nombre es Charles Xavier, señor Allerdyce.

-Al parecer usted ya sabe el mío. Soy John.

-Encantado. ¿Podría decirme a qué ha venido a mi escuela?

-Me gustaría conocer su historia, señor Xavier. Y escribir un libro si es que es lo bastante interesante.

-Se la podría contar, si es que me cuenta cuál es su poder.

-¿Mi… mi poder?

-Sí, ya sabe. Todos tenemos nuestros trucos. Yo acabo de responder a una pregunta que estaba en su mente sin la necesidad de que la pronunciara. ¿Podría decirme su don?

-Yo solo soy un escritor.

-Muy bien, si la confianza es un problema al ser desconocidos, le invito a que me acompañe a conocer el lugar, tal vez luego me quiera contar.

Xavier salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta, confiando que John lo seguía. Una vez que este lo hubo alcanzado, Charles comenzó a relatarle la fascinante historia de cómo terminó en la silla.

John no había estado tan equivocado, puesto que sí era la historia de un mal amor, uno tormentoso pero intenso, uno por el que podía tirarse de cabeza a escribir y conseguir hacer, incluso, una saga. Pero era una amor tan real y puro, que le supo mal sabor ensuciarlo al publicarlo.

-Puedo controlar el fuego.

-¿Disculpe?

-Mi poder. Puedo controlar el fuego a mi gusto, no puedo crearlo, pero póngame cerca de un incendio, y puedo hacer que las llamas bailen si así lo quiero.

-Piroquinesis, intersante. Mira allá, ese chico es crioquinetico, controla el frío y el hielo.

Nunca supo si fue el relato de Charles, el haber contado su poder a alguien por primera vez, o simplemente fue la visión de aquel chico, pero Pyro sintió que su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo. Nunca había visto un ser tan angelical, tan humano y tan divino al mismo tiempo. Todo a su alrededor parecía brillar con un resplandor único. Y Pyro, de alguna extraña manera, se encontró deseando estar cerca de aquel resplandor, quiso poder tocarlo y que aquel chico, quisiera ser parte de la vida del escritor.

-…conocerlo?

-¿Ah?

-Que si quieres conocerlo.

-No lo sé, no creo que congeniemos.

-Bueno, eres libre de venir cuando quieras a la mansión, las puertas siempre están abiertas a los nuestros. Incluso puedes quedarte aquí si lo deseas.

-Gracias, pero no, prefiero quedarme en mi cabaña, aunque creo que vendré a darme una vuelta de vez en cuando.

-Como gustes, muchacho. Debo retirarme, pero quedas en tu casa.

Sin más, Xavier emprendió su camino, dejando a John solo en aquel balcón por el que podía ver el amplio patio de la mansión, aunque su vista quedó prendada de aquel rubio que parecía sonreír a todos los que lo saludaban.

Tres días. Tres días fue lo que John necesitó para percatarse que la inspiración realmente no llegaba. Inspirando hondo, se tragó su orgullo o lo que fuera que le impidiese volver a la mansión, y emprendió la marcha. Tal vez fue la soledad de su cabaña o la simple falta de inspiración, pero durante esos tres días, no pudo escribir más de dos líneas, hasta que llegó al Instituto y se ubicó en una pequeña colina del gran jardín.

En aquel lugar, la paz era tan inmensa, que podía escribir todo lo que quisiera. No le hablaba a nadie, ni siquiera los miraba, pero nunca antes se había enfrascado tan fácilmente en un libro, nunca le había sido tan fácil contar una historia.

Sus constantes viajes a la mansión ya no eran sorpresa para nadie, incluso algunos estudiantes le dejaban comida en silencio, y John se dedicaba a observarlos. Pasaba gran parte de su día observando a las personas interactuar y generar lazos, incluso los podría describir o analizar algunas de sus conductas. Podía hablar de todos, pero al único que podía describir sin dudar, y al único que podría jurar que conocía bien era a aquel rubio que podía controlar el hielo. Aquel que podía crear una pista de patinaje en una pileta, aquel que podía regalar copos de nieve a los niños, aquel que era su contraste.

Nunca le habló, nunca se atrevió siquiera a pensar en acercarse a aquel ángel, simplemente se contentaba con mirarlo pasar y reír. John podía estar todo el día y nunca cansarse de verlo. Cada día descubría algo nuevo, un nuevo gesto, una nueva mirada, una nueva risa. Cada día John se enamoraba más y más de él. En dos meses, no cambió absolutamente nada entre ellos. John solía ser alentado por Ororo -quien lo recibió la primera vez- para hablarle. Por ella se enteró de su nombre. Pero no, John estaba tranquilo con poder verlo desde la lejanía y llenar sus días con su hermoso perfil de niño bueno y su armoniosa risa.

Se enteró que su nombre era Bobby, y el protagonista de su libro se llamó Robert

El libro trataba de amor, aunque no el que siempre escribía. Este era un amor tan puro como ilegal. En el mundo creado por Pyro, el amor entre dos hombre no era posible, pero el de sus protagonistas era tan inocente, tan transparente, tan magnánimo, que podía luchar contra todo mal destino que quisiera interponerse entre Robert y John.

Aunque en la vida real, probablemente, el mayor obstáculo en ese amor, era que John no quería acercarse a Bobby, para evitar salir lastimado. Prefería terminar su libro y largarse de ese lugar antes de cometer una idiotez como ir y declarase a un desconocido.

Unas semanas después de descubrir su nombre, comenzaron a correr rumores en la mansión. Una enfermedad llamada Virus Legado se estaba propagando como una epidemia entre quienes poseían el Factor-X. Todos los jóvenes creían estar a salvo en la mansión, pues no tenían contacto con nadie del exterior, y a John se le prohibió salir y volver a entrar. O salía y nunca regresaba, o se quedaba hasta que no hubiese peligro. Obviamente se quedó.

El virus, sin embargo, no se transmitía por contacto, sino que estaba en el aire, y solo afectaba a quien tenía activo el Factor-X. Mientras más veces se usaran los poderes, más posibilidades de contagio había. Los síntomas eran terribles, aunque confundibles con un simple resfrío común: tos, fiebre y un gran malestar; aunque se sabía de personas con lesiones cutáneas o pérdida en el control de sus poderes, antes de la muerte inevitable.

Algunos habitantes de la mansión intentaron huir, escapar de tan horrible enfermedad. Los mayores se quedaron por aquellos jóvenes que no tenían donde ir, sabiendo que la enfermedad los encontraría en donde estuvieran. Era mejor morir acompañados, que morir solos en la huida.

John había estado terminando su libro en el jardín de la mansión, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, mientras todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba al toser y la fiebre le exigía estar en cama bajo cinco mantas. Pero no podía estar adentro, no podía estar en la habitación si Bobby estaba en la pileta. No podía apartar los ojos de su fuente de inspiración.

Quizá fuese la fiebre, o el cómo Bobby parecía resplandecer a la luz del sol, pero John se decidió. Le iba a decir que lo amaba. No importaba qué pensara el criógeno. Pyro amaba a Iceman. John amaba a Bobby. Tenía que decirlo.

Solo dos pasos alcanzó a dar antes de desmayarse.

xxx

Muy bien, he mancillado el honor de al escribir esto, de hecho creo que debería estar en Parodia, más que drama.

Reviews con felicitaciones, con pifias y tomatazos son bien recibidos.

Peor bueh, gracias por leer. Nos leemos! (:


End file.
